CCL March Madness 2013
Card Men's Tournament '''First Round' Armageddon vs. Sherman Samson Nathan House vs. XtremeTony The Butcher vs. Vamp Overkill vs. Rick Acid Quarterfinals The Great D vs. Armageddon/Sherman Samson Gregory Black vs. Nathan House/XtremeTony CJ Logan vs. Overkill/Rick Acid Michael Heinman vs. The Butcher/Vamp Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD Women's Tournament First Round Juliet Starling vs. Samus Elektra vs. Black Widow Psylocke vs. Korey Owens April Acid vs. The Kid Quarterfinals Beth Phoenix vs. Juliet Starling/Samus Wonder Woman vs. Elektra/Black Widow Christie Monteiro vs. Psylocke/Korey Owens Lara Croft vs. April Acid/The Kid Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD MarchMadness2K13XtremeTonyvNathanHouse.PNG MarchMadness2K13ShermanvArmageddon.PNG MarchMadness2K13VampvTheButcher.PNG MarchMadness2K13RickAcidvOverkill.PNG MarchMadness2K13SamusvJuliet.PNG MarchMadness2K13BlackWidowvElektra.PNG MarchMadness2K13TheKidvAprilAcid.PNG MarchMadness2K13KoreyOwensvPsylocke.PNG First Round *1. The Butcher distracted the referee as Rick Acid had the pinfall on Overkill. *4. After the match, an unknown helmet-wearing woman attacks April Acid for no reason at all. The mysterious woman leaves the ring and taunts to April until she got handcuffed and escorted out of the building by security. The unknown woman shouts of April know what she did to someone. Quarterfinals *3. The lights went out as April Acid had the pinfall on Lara Croft. And the lights came back on, Lara was up and April was down. *6. Gregory Black came out and distracted The Butcher. *8. Nathan went for a corner splash on Gregory Black but got the referee by mistake. Michael Heinman throws a steel chair to Black and Black nails the chair onto Nathan as the referee was down. After the match, Rick Acid attack Nathan but Nathan fought back as the two men fought at the ringside and inside the ring. Rick Acid ends the brawl by delivering a stalling flapjack onto Nathan thus busting Nathan wide open. Rick Acid told Nathan that he will rise above him and take his place on the CCL Roster come at Uprising. Semi-Finals *1. After the match, Lewis Murphy nails CJ Logan with the CCL Hardcore Championship belt and raises it over his head as Murphy stands tall over Logan. *4. Sherman Samson came out to check out on the match until he went backstage. After the match, The Great D got assaulted by Aaron Alexander as Alexander attacks The Great D with a lead pipe. Alexander continues his assault on The Great D until he chokeslams The Great D. Alexander celebrates his actions as the crowd boos loudly. Finals *1. After the match, CCL Women's Champion Meredith Clark came out and about to enter the ring but Beth Phoenix came out of nowhere and attacks Clark from behind. Lara and Meredith try to take down Phoenix but Phoenix was too much for them. Beth Phoenix announces that she cashing in her Money in the Bank contract. *2. Phoenix cashed in her Money in the Bank contract. *3. After the match, Gregory Black attacked The Great D including hitting The Great D with the Blackout onto a steel chair and claimed he would leave Uprising as World Heavyweight Champion. Miscellaneous *The tournament is on YouTube and Dailymotion. *The Great D, Gregory Black, CJ Logan, and Michael Heinman receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Men's Tournament. *Beth Phoenix, Wonder Woman, Christie Monteiro, and Lara Croft receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Women's Tournament. *Lara Croft is the first person to win two March Madness tournaments. *The Great D is the first man to win March Madness while holding a championship. *CCL Owner Sushi-X order Lewis Murphy to give the CCL Hardcore Championship back to CJ Logan by the end of the week and also told him that Murphy will face Logan for the Hardcore title at CCL Uprising 2 in a First Blood Match. *A mysterious being was seen backstage listening to The Kid and April Acid's conversation. *Meredith Clark and Beth Phoenix brawled backstage. *Ada Wong and The Kid brawled backstage. *CCL General Manager Trish Stratus announces that Sushi-X will show proof of who tried to run over CCL World Heavyweight Champion Brent Harvanator later in the weekend. Trish also announces that The Butcher & Overkill will defend the CCL Tag Team Championship against Gregory Black & Michael Heinman at Uprising 2. *April Acid wants her hands on the Woman in Black that attacks her three times in a row. April Acid wants that woman at Uprising and exposes her of who she is. April Acid about to go backstage until the screen went static a bit until the screen shows the Woman in Black. The Woman in Black told April that she's watching her including right now and decided to not accepting April Acid's challenge at Uprising. But the Woman in Black if April wants a fight with her, then she will if April gives the Woman in Black an answer on Sunday. April Acid was livid of the Woman in Black's decision and promises that she will break any bone in that women's body the next time they face each other. But out of nowhere, The Woman in the Black attack April from behind and stomp April with no mercy until the Woman in the Black left the ring. *Gregory Black and Michael Heinman were seen talking to each other backstage. *XtemeTony and The Suspect brawled at the parking lot and near the parking lot as XtremeTony threw Suspect through a window. *Sushi-X announces that he had proof of who tried to run down CCL World Heavyweight Champion Brent Harvanator at CCL Black Friday 2012. Sushi-X then asks Aaron Alexander of who was behind the attack but Alexander didn't care about the attack but remind Sushi-X of all the corruption within CCL in the last six months. Alexander told Sushi-X that a lot of people including Alexander himself that Sushi-X is ain't fit to run the company so Alexander took his case to the CCL Board of Directors and they agreed with Alexander. Alexander told Sushi-X that he's a liability of all the stuff is happening so far and the Board had enough of it. Alexander told Sushi-X that the Board of Directors ask Alexander to deliver Sushi-X a message and that message was that Sushi-X have one month to find out who tried to run over Harvanator or the Board will fire Sushi-X on the spot and exiled from CCL forever. Alexander leaves the ring and heads backstage as Sushi-X is shellshocked of the ultimatum that he received regarding all the chaos is going on in CCL right now. *Kelly Kelly tried to get a respond from Sushi-X of what happened moments ago but Sushi-X gave her an answer that it's all bullshit. Sushi-X then leaves the arena via limo. *Trish Stratus banned Michael Heinman from ringside during the Men's March Madness Finals and if Heinman helps Gregory Black, Stratus will take their tag team title shot and Black's Money in the Bank contract. *Trish Stratus made the women's championship match a 3 Way Dance for Uprising 2 with Beth Phoenix, Meredith Clark, and tournament winner Lara Croft. Links *CCL March Madness 2013 on YouTube *CCl March Madness 2013 on Dailymotion *CCL March Madness 2013 Men's Bracket *CCL March Madness 2013 Women's Bracket Category:CCL Category:CAW Specials Category:Tournaments Category:2013